


Sphere Break

by Scriberat



Series: I Ship It Like FedEx: FF Edition [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Tobli, poor Tobli, is running the Sphere Break Tournament when a newcomer in strange garb crashes the party.
Relationships: Tobli (Final Fantasy X-2)/Kefka Palazzo
Series: I Ship It Like FedEx: FF Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sphere Break

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i strike again. got another couple planned :3

Tobli sighed as Shinra won another round of Sphere Break. The kid was good, but did he have to sweep the tournament every year!? It was almost infuriating, infuriating! How was Tobli supposed to manage the new tournament, with its myriad players and cameras everywhere, reporters around every corner, when the star made a clean run of things no problem!?

He sighed, then noticed someone who had wandered into the tournament hall and looked lost.

"Excuse me, sir," Tobli said, striding up to him. "I'm afraid only approved personnel are allowed to be in here. You're going to have to leave!"

"What are they doing? With the coins?"

"Ah, a newcomer. Well, they're playing the world's most exciting tabletop game: Sphere Break!" 

"Sphere Break, huh?" The man hummed. Tobli got a proper look at him and noted the clown makeup with the blond ponytail, the red jester outfit and his height. "I'd like to try!"

"I can show you how to play after the tournament," Tobli said. He bowed and waddled away.

The winner was predictable. Then the clown from earlier challenged him outright.

"I've been watching this game all night. I think I understand how to do it," he said.

"Now, wait!" Tobli said in consternation.

"I'll allow it," the winner said. Tobli sighed.

"Alright. What's your name, stranger?"

"Kefka," Kefka said, grinning. He took a collection of coins and sat down — and destroyed the winner with a sadistic laugh. Tobli stared in shock. His boss, Rin, stared. The winner stared.

"So! How'd I do?" he asked gloatingly. Tobli stammered and clapped. Soon enough, everyone else was clapping along and cheering. 

"Very well done, sir! Very well done, indeed! What would you like to do with your winnings?" Tobli asked.

Kefka smiled, the smile twisted and fixed on him. There was a hint of danger, but it was as if the man were inviting Tobli to take part in an adventure. Tobli gulped.

"It depends," Kefka said. "How much would I need to take you out tonight?"

Tobli stuttered himself into silence, then meekly nodded, cheeks ablaze under his penguin mask. Kefka's smile widened as he picked Tobli up and tossed him over his broad shoulder.

"I'll be off then!"

Tobli wasn't sure what he got himself into, but surely a night couldn't hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> yes it will hurt, tobes. kefka is a happy-go-murder type


End file.
